Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to structures and methods for mounting photovoltaic solar panels on roofs, and in particular to either rail based or rail-less solar panel mounting structures on a roof covered with roofing tiles.
Introduction and Related Art
Solar panel mounting structures for tiled roofs are well known. Typically, mounting such a structure involves removing a roofing tile, installing the mounting structure, and installing a replacement tile that is modified to cooperate with the solar mounting structure. An important aspect of such an installation is making it easy to install and making it waterproof. As the installation costs of solar panels on residential homes continues to go down, one way to reduce cost is to make it easier and faster to install mounting components on the roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,151,315 to McPheeters et al., “Devices, Systems and Methods for Securing a Component to a Surface”, describes a fastening device comprising: a base member comprising a base plate and a threaded projection extending from the base plate; a capping nut comprising a threaded bore configured to threadably engage the threaded projection, and a nut aperture; and a base sealing gasket disposed on the base plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,910,448 to Okada et al. discloses a roof-installed solar cell module securing device capable of suppressing action of the weight of the module on a roof structural member.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,739,471 to McPheeters et al., “Assembly for Securing a Component to a Roof”, describes a base comprising: a base aperture; a securing component laterally separated from the base aperture; and a lag bolt extending through the base aperture to secure the base to the roof; and a flashing positioned over the base, comprising: a flashing component comprising a raised portion positioned over the base, and an enclosed flashing aperture in the raised portion receiving the securing component.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,539,719 to McPheeters et al., “Module Attachment Apparatus”, comprises an assembly for securing a component to a roof, comprising: a base secured to the roof, comprising: an aperture receiving a fastener for securing the base to the roof; and a securing component extending from the base away from the roof, wherein the securing component is laterally separated from the aperture; a flashing installed over the base, the flashing comprising: a rectangular portion extending toward a higher elevated side of the roof, and installed under a shake, a shingle, a slate, or a tile; and a flashing component configured to fully cover the base; and a support secured to the securing component of the base, which extends from the base and through the flashing, wherein the support is configured to secure a module and a rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,250,829 to McPheeters et al., “Module Attachment Apparatus”, comprises an assembly for securing a component to a roof, comprising: a rail comprising: a first component comprising: a first rail flange; a first recess proximal to the first rail flange; a first bump proximal to the first recess; and a second component comprising: a second rail flange; a second recess proximal to the first rail flange; a second bump proximal to the first recess; and a first nut comprising: a first aperture for receiving a first bolt; a first nut flange configured to engage the first recess on the first component of the rail, and: a second nut flange configured to engage the second recess on the second component of the rail.
Vermont Slate and Copper Services/Rillito River (EcoFasten, Inc.), has a large family of patents related to a roofing grommet forming a seal between a roof-mounted structure and a roof, among other things. These patents include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,782,983; 8,826,618; 9,212,833; 6,526,701; 9,010,038; 9,175,478; 8,413,388; 9,127,464; 8,151,522; 8,166,713; 8,146,299; 8,181,398; 8,701,354; 8,225,557; 8,272,174; 8,245,454; 8,209,914; 9,134,044; 8,153,700; 8,683,751; 9,422,723; 9,431,953; 9,447,988; 2016/0344332; 2016/0344333; 2016/0352283; 2016/0268965; 2016/0025262; 2016/0126884; 2015/0288320; 2016/0138269; 2017/0107723; and 2017/0067258.
Against this background, the present invention was developed.